Adventure into the Apocalypse
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Dean/OC, Castiel/OC. A pair of hunters collide with the Winchesters and company. One has demon blood, the other a strong drive with hunting. Was this run in coincidence or is there a bigger end game for someone?
1. Answering the Call

Here it is. Here it FINALLY is. This is the little fic I've been gloating about for a while that I finally found inspiration for. I've written six chapters so far and I'm working my way into the final episodes of season four right now. I'm not really sure what else to say. I just really hope everyone enjys it and reviews~!

Chapter 1: Answering the Call

As the car roared down the highway, there was a ringing sound. "Damn it… Answer the phone."

"Alright. Hello?"

_"Hey."_

"Bobby, what do you got for us this time?"

_"Possible haunting up in Kripke Manor, Oregon. You two up for it?"_

"'Course we are. What's the story?"

_"Small motel in the town and employees are claiming they've seen things. Shadows mainly. It doesn't look legit, but check it out just to be sure."_

"Alright. We're maybe a day away. We'll let you know."

_"Jus' be careful."_

"So Oregon?"

"Oregon."

"Then Oregon it is," Ashley said as the car sped up.

* * *

The two got out of the car in front of the motel. Ashley stretched her arms above her head. "Now I know why I love riding shotgun," she said.

Tori pulled their backpacks from the back seat of the car. "Quit whining," she told her, "I've driven for hours straight."

"That's because you've got a few screws loose," Ashley commented as Tori tossed her bag to her. "Urf! Alright maybe just one or two."

Rolling her eyes, Tori walked past her towards the hotel check in office. "Maybe my loose screw won't remember to get you a bed."

"Ah…!" Ashley frowned. "Please?" she grinned sheepishly. Tori just shrugged and walked into the office.

Ashley leaned against the wall as she waited outside the door. Her bag was rested on her foot in a lazy manner. The door opened and Tori walked out. She shoved a key in front of Ashley's face. "Lucky I got you a key," Tori grumbled.

While following her over to the room door, Ashley said, "Who got us the money though? This one." She pointed to herself. "I hustled that guy out the wazoo."

"He was trashed. And you taunted him," Tori's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I still got the money." Ashley watched as Tori unlocked the door and opened it.

* * *

(Dean & Sam)

Sam looked over the menu of the diner as Dean read Chuck's manuscript. He laughed and Sam looked at him with question. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know who the chicks are but this Ashley sounds like a babe," Dean said through his chuckle. Sam glared at him. "What?"

"That's the only thing you get from it?"

"This could be a good thing," Dean told his younger brother, "I mean, if this puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we gotta do is get off the path."

"What d'you mean?"

Dean pointed at the papers that were clipped together in his hand. "This is a blueprint of what not to do. If they say left…"

"Then we go right," Sam said, finishing his statement.

Dean had a small smile as he said, "We get off book, we never make it to the end. It's opposite day." He looked at the paper, his eyes peering over it briefly. "It says we get into a fight so…no fight. No research for you…"

"No girls or bacon cheeseburgers for you," Sam snapped back.

"…Yeah. No problem. I'll just order something else." He never did answer to Sam's other comment.

Just then, a waitress approached their table. She tried offering them both a bacon cheeseburger, claiming Oprah's girlfriend said they were the best in the country. Sam laughed and said, "I'll just have the cobb salad please."

Dean pouted a little. "I'll have the…veggie tofu burger."

They both smiled at the waitress as she left. Once she was gone, Sam said, "I think this is ridiculous."

"What, Lilith's ridiculous?"

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

Dean made a small scoff. "Oh right. Something like _that_ could never happen." His sarcasm was obvious and he looked down at the menu once more.

Sam frowned at his brother. "Dean, for the first time we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So, we got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming; we know where she's…" Sam paused. "This is an opportunity."

"Are you-" Dean snapped but stopped himself when Sam gave that knowing look. It was the fight. The one they were supposed to have. "It _frustrates_ me when you say such reckless things," Dean told him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, it _frustrates_ me when you'd rather hide then fight."

The two had a stare down for a few moments until the waitress brought their food over. Dean leaned closer to Sam, who was across the table and said, "It's not hiding. It's being smart, picking your battles. This is a battle we're not ready to fight." Without another word, Dean dug into his burger. He looked at it curiously. "Oh my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

At that moment, the waitress returned. "I'm so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake," she told him while taking the plate and burger.

* * *

(Ash & Tori)

Tori was driving the car and Ashley was resting in the passenger seat. But oddly, for the past few miles, the Camaro had been making strange sounds. Some sputtering and whirring mainly. "No no no," Tori cooed. "Don't die…" She turned, looking at Ashley for a moment. "Wake up! You broke my baby."

Jolting up, Ashley looked like a deer in headlights. She rubbed her eyes and said, "No I didn't. You did."

She grumbled while parking the car on the side of the road. "If it's broken, Bobby's how many miles away!" Tori pouted as she smacked a hand against the steering wheel.

"Let's just check it out and make sure nothing's wrong." Ashley got out of the car and opened the hood.

Tori looked at the gauges on the dash. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary… She leaned her head out the window. "Well?"

Ashley called, "Everything looks okay. I'm no expert, but I don't see any problems…"

"Shit!"

"I think we passed a gas station a mile or so back. Want me to go or what?"

From the rear view mirror, Tori noticed a black car approaching. "Flag down the car."

"What car?" Ashley put the hood down and saw said car. She waved her arms to signal to the driver and Tori noticed the black car was slowing, pulling up behind them.

She grinned and got out of the car. "Thank goodness!"

Ashley walked over and leaned on the trunk. Putting on her charm, she asked, "Mind helpin' us out stranger?"

The guy walked towards the two after getting out. "What seems to be the problem"?

"Car trouble," Tori said.

"Huh. Well lucky for you, I know a thing or two about cars." He smirked. "I'm Dean."

With a smile, Ashley said, "I'm Ashley. This is Tori."

Dean looked at them with slight surprise. "Ashley and Tori?" He walked around to the hood of the car as he spoke. "Not Torence?"

Tori grumbled, "It's Tori."

"Torence is a nickname," Ashley told Dean with suspicion.

He just nodded as he opened the hood to look at the engine. "Hm. Everything looks okay…"

"That's what I said," Ashley mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I'm calling Bobby then. This is ridiculous." Tori pulled out her phone, pushed a few buttons, and held it to her ear.

Dean looked at them oddly. "Bobby?"

Tori walked a few feet away to talk. "He lives in South Dakota," Ashley explained, "but he won't help us much there…"

"Is his-"

He was interrupted by Tori. "Uncle Bobby said he can swing by and pick up the car. He'll give us a loaner, too."

"Uncle?"

She turned her attention to Dean. "He's not really my uncle."

"Why the interest?" Ashley questioned.

"There's not an over abundance of Bobby's in South Dakota," Dean said with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "His last name wouldn't happen to be Singer, is it?"

The two women looked at one another with shock. "You know him?"

Ashley smiled. "Are you…one of the Winchesters then?" Dean gave a cautious nod. "So you and your brother are the dicks taking all the good cases?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me?"

She went to speak again, but Tori said, "She means Bobby gives us all the poltergeist cases."

"You two are hunters?"

Ashley smiled and said, "Aren't you just on a roll."

Dean grinned. "At least Chuck was right about one thing," he muttered while glancing up.

"What?" Ashley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Who's Chuck?" Tori questioned as she leaned against the side of her car.

"Uh, this may seem a little…odd, but this guy named Chuck sort of…knows what's gonna happen."

"Like a psychic?" Ashley asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." Dean eyed their car with a frown. "I'll give you two a ride, but I'm stopping at Chuck's first."

The two looked at each other. Ashley shrugged and Tori had a small pout on her face. It was obvious Tori wanted to go meet this psychic…

Ashley quirked an eyebrow as she watched Tori hurry off to the passenger side of Dean's car. Shotgun was always her second choice of seating. Then again, she could find out more about Dean. Ashley walked to the door behind the driver's seat and noticed the clear tarp on the back window. "Wow. Your car looks like shit," she stated.

Dean started the car after getting in. "Yeah thanks sweetheart," he retorted.

* * *

(Tori POV)

The car pulled up in front of the house. She looked out the passenger side window with a frown. "He lives here?" Tori asked without looking at Dean.

Ashley was snickering as she opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Looks like he may have died here…"

"It gets better," Tori heard Dean say as she got out of the car, stepping onto the sidewalk.

The trio walked up to the front door and Dean rang the doorbell. A minute or so went by and he rang it again. "Maybe he's not home," Tori murmured.

Ashley smiled at her and pulled out her small lock pick set she carried in her pocket. Tori saw Dean give a big grin as Ashley knelt down to pick the lock. "My kind of girl."

"Got it," Ashley announced as the door opened. She returned the set to her coat pocket and they entered the house.

They followed Dean into what looked to be a living room. He sat on an arm chair and Tori looked at Ashley with confusion. At least she wasn't the only one; Ashley had the same expression.

"Why don't you two gals sit down until Chuck gets back," Dean commented with a hint of sarcasm. "Tell me about yourselves since you obviously know more about me…"

Ashley plopped on the worn sofa, smiling. Tori sat next to her, watching Dean with subtle suspicion. "Let's see… My name's Ashley Stevens. I'm twenty-nine and I hate that Bobby gives you all the good cases."

Tori elbowed Ashley softly, shooting her a look. She looked back to Dean and saw him nod towards her. With a subtle blush, Tori said, "Tori Gallen. Twenty seven years old. I actually kinda like the simple cases…"

"So you two are like yin and yang?" Tori noticed Dean's eyes lingering on Ashley as he spoke. She let out a sigh and Dean leaned back into the chair.

The sound of a lock being turned and a door opening caused them all to look in the direction of the archway. A short, scraggly man with a beard growing inched in timidly. He had newly bought alcohol in his hands and said, "Hi Dean."

"I take it you knew I'd be here," Dean said with a scowl on his face.

"You look terrible."

Dean glared at him for a moment. "That's because I just got hit by a mini-van, Chuck."

So this was Chuck, the psychic? He didn't look like one at all in Tori's opinion. He just looked like your average geeks. Hell, he had comic character posters on his walls.

"Hey Chuck. Why don't you ask these two ladies what their names are?" Dean snapped.

Chuck turned, looking at Tori and Ashley. Ashley held up a hand. "Yo. I'm Ashley. This is Tori."

His face fell and he said, "Oh…"

"Oh?" Dean was obviously mad. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true and all you have to say is 'oh'?" He began to stand up.

Flinching, Chuck put the six pack of beer down. "Please don't yell at me."

Tori got up after seeing Ashley stand. The situation was getting heated. They were both wondering if it would be going south… Tori knew if it did, Ashley would jump in to stop it.

Dean walked towards the scared man slowly. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How do you know what you know for starters?"

Chuck, looking very scared said, "I don't know how I know. I just do."

Dean snarled a little. "That's not good enough." He grabbed Chuck's shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

Ashley rushed to stop the approaching fight as a voice boomed, "Dean, let him go."


	2. An Angel Among Us

Second chapter! It's vague in this chapter about Tori and whatnot, but there's a pretty good payoff next chapter when you find out why. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^^

Chapter 2: An Angel Among Us

Ashley turned, seeing a man in a suit and trenchcoat. He had a determined, yet stern look on his face. Ashley raised an eebrow, half tempted to reach for the gun she had tucked away in the holster under her jacket.

"This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean questioned after turning to face the stranger.

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

Glancing to Tori, Ashley shot her a curious look. Tori shrugged, also lost in the situation. Frankly, she was concerned about how the man appeared out of thin air. Ashley moved a hand towards her gun slowly.

The man kept his eyes locked on Dean and said, "Don't."

She froze.

"You… You're Castiel," Chuck said, sounding awestruck.

"Who?" Ashley questioned. Dean held up a hand and went to talk, but was cut off.

Instead, Castiel spoke. "It is an honor to meet you. I…admire your work." He turned and picked up one of the books that was laying on a cabinet next to him.

Chuck moved and sat in his chair, cowering a little. Ashley looked to Tori again, who seemed to be stuck in a state of shock as she carefully sat on the couch. Ashley rolled her eyes as Dean shouted, "What? What this guy a prophet? He's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." He looked in Chuck's direction. "Did you know about this?"

When she looked at Chuck, he was struggling with the bottle of alcohol. "I…I might've dreamt about it…"

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

Ashley shook her head. This was pure crazy, crazier than things she dealt with in the past. Glancing at the Castiel guy, she saw he was reading the book.

"It was too preposterous. And arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night level doucheyness." He got the bottle open and poured some into a glass as he spoke, shaking slightly before downing it.

"I'm…wow. So you decide our fates?" Ashley asked.

"He isn't deciding anything, he's a mouth piece," Castiel explained while turning a page of the paperback novel. "Conduit for the inspired word."

Something sounded weird about that to Ashley. "The word?"

"As in, the word of God?" Dean asked quickly after her. "What, like the new New Testament.?"

He shut the book, studying the cover. "One day, these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You gotta be kidding me," Chuck and Dean both said in unison.

"I am not…kidding you." Castiel spoke calmly, putting the book back on the cabinet. Ashley's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it, any of it.

Chuck got up, quickly excusing himself. Ashley thought he sounded scared. Hell, she knew she would be if it were her.

"I think," Tori managed to say in a quiet voice, "we should be going…"

Dean quickly looked at the two. "No one's going anywhere." He shook his head and Tori shrunk lower into the couch. "Why'd he get tapped?" Dean paced the living room past Castiel, as Ashley backed up to lean against the wall.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

The two went on to talk about the prophet Chuck for a few moments and Ashley tuned it all out. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it. Quietly, she kept her spot against the wall. When she looked at Tori, she was doing the same it seemed.

"Hey! Ashley," Dean barked, snapping her out of the silent daze she was in. "Do you mind coming with to my motel?"

Biting her lip in thought, she nodded, "Which one?"

"The toreador. You should-"

"That's the one we're staying at," Tori quietly stated.

Ashley gave her a side glance, warning her to be careful of her words as Castiel said, "It seems your paths became intertwined for the moment."

Dean rolled his eyes. "More to worry about on top of Lilith in town. Great."

* * *

Dean made a stop at a garage to get his car fixed before they returned to the motel. He thought the girls were nice, pretty too; but he had to explain things to the, about the apocalypse. At one point, Tori said she knew it was coming, but he never asked why or how.

By the time they got back on the road, it was beginning to get dark. Ashley was in the passenger seat this time around and he saw she had taken to staring at the glove box. "Something wrong, sweetheart? You hear a ticking coming from the glove box?"

She looked at him with an unamused expression. "That guy back there. How'd he just appear like that?"

"He's an angel," Dean told her. "I'm his charge or whatever."

"So, he's your guardian angel?" Tori questioned from the back seat.

Dean shrugged. "Something like that." Truthfully, Dean wouldn't call it that. More like a…forced alliance or something. Shaking his head, Dean pulled the car into the motel parking lot and parked it in front of his and Sam's room.

"Hey," Ashley said as she got out. "Their sign's busted."

This caught Dean's undivided attention and he glanced over, only to see the sign said 'red' since half the letters were unlit. "Oh no…"

"What?"

Dean looked at the two. Ashley had her hands casually on the roof of the car and Tori had a concerned look. "Go to your room and grab your stuff. I'll drop you two at the bus station then."

Ashley nodded, turning to walk towards the room with the number four on it. Tori held her ground. "Is something wrong?"

"No… Just hurry up." He shut the Impala's door and stormed past her to the room.

* * *

Tori walked into the motel room to find Ashley rummaging through her bag. She pulled out her leather jacket, throwing it on and noticing Tori. Silently, she shut the door and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

"Something's wrong…"

"Did you…?"

"No. I didn't, so don't jump to conclusions," Tori told Ashley as she walked to her bed and grabbed her backpack. She kept her back turned, scowling. "Why do you do that?"

There was a groan and Ashley asked, "Do what?"

Tori turned around and gave a knowing look. "That."

"You know why, Tor."

"You'd really think I would do that? Stoop so low?"

"No, but…" She trailed off, zipping up her jacket and crossing her arms.

"But what?"

Ashley shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "If I were you, I'd use it and find out what the hell is really going on, if anything." Shocked with what she said, Tori walked quickly to the door. "Where are you going?"

Tori put her backpack on a shoulder and looked at Ashley with scorn. "Outside. Where I won't get judged by my actions." Not saying another word, she left the room.

Castiel disappeared and Dean saw Tori huffing as she slammed the door behind her. He looked at her curiously, debating if he should talk to her or not. "Tori!" he called. She looked at him and he waved her over. "C'mon. You can come with."

"Where?" she asked as she approached him.

Dean thought she was acting a bit different and narrowed his eyes. "To go get Chuck quick. I've gotta bring him here, but we need to leave now."

Tori nodded, hitching her backpack higher on her shoulder. "Alright."

The two got in before Dean started the engine and tore out of the parking lot. "Do you want me to explain, because it's just as confusing as the whole prophet thing earlier." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her give him a thoughtful look. "What?"

Tori didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted a hand and touched his cheek lightly. Dean had no idea what was going on, but it felt like his entire body was tingling. She pulled her hand away a moment later, eyes going wide.

"Tori, what the hell was that?"

"I…"

"You know what, one thing at a time. Tell me later." He put his foot down harder on the accelerator for the Impala to speed up.

* * *

For what she said to Tori, Ashley felt like hell. It wasn't Tori's fault for what she could do, but still… The point of the matter was that it was wrong and unnatural. She'd admit, it was handy on a case or two, but past that it was plain wrong for her to be able to do.

She left the motel room, backpack on her shoulders and leather jacket back to being unzipped. Ashley looked for dean's car and saw it was gone. She cursed under her breath, knowing Tori must've left without her. She'd done it once before…

"It's not what you think."

Ashley turned to see Castiel standing a few steps in front of her. She jumped, putting a hand to her chest. "Damn it… You scared me."

"My apologies," he said bowing his head. "I need to speak with you about Tori."

"How do you… Right. Forgot you were an angel for a second…" Ashley put her hands in her jacket pockets and looked at him with interest. "Talk then."

Castiel looked up towards the sky, then back at her. "May I take you somewhere safer? Lilith will be here any moment now."

"Lilith? As in the demon?" she remembered Dean mentioning her on the way to the motel. He gave a nod and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh no. If there's a demon coming 'round, I wanna be here to help."

He tilted his head in a questioning manner. "It's not your battle though."

Ashley shook her head, scoffing. "I hunt because I want to help people, Castiel. It's what I do." She turned. Ashley would go knock on every door until she found the Winchester's room.

"Ashley. You should hear me out," Castiel's voice called.

She stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder. "About what? What's so urgent about Tori that we need to talk about?"

"Her ability." His look hardened as he spoke.

Turning, she walked over to him. "Fine," she told him in a defeated tone. Her put two fingers to her forehead and they disappeared.

* * *

The impala pulled into the space in the parking lot of the motel. Dean was urgent, hurrying out of the car to get Chuck from the backseat. Tori had been in the passenger seat and she circled around the tail end of the car. "Dean, don't hurt him," she told him as he literally yanked Chuck from the car.

"This is happening _now_. We might be too late as is," he snapped.

"Please," she grabbed his hand and cringed a little before quickly dropping it.

Chuck scrambled forward as Dean pushed him along. "Stay in the car, Tori," he grumbled.

She looked at the ground before getting into the backseat of the Impala. Tori saw them enter one of the rooms and squeezed her eyes shut. "Can't touch people… Can't touch people…" she muttered to herself. Even after three or so odd years, she forgot about it. Tori just wanted to forget it all…

* * *

They sat on a park bench, and Ashley was watching the stars above her. "So…you're sure?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I just can't believe that… I really can't. Even if she stopped." Rubbing a hand over her mouth, Ashley shook her head again. "What should do Castiel?"

He was silent at first, almost seeming to be thinking about it. "I suggest you keep a watchful eye on her and her actions."

"Would you help me? I can't always watch her." Ashley let her eyes wander down to the ground. She was beginning to feel like it was her fault. Again.

"I will do what I can. I suggest keeping in touch with the Winchesters. They may be able to lend you assistance." He paused for a moment. "Lilith should be gone. I'll take you back now." He put two fingers to her forehead and in a blink, they were back to standing in the motel parking lot.

Ashley blinked away the slight dizzy sensation and saw Dean coming out of a motel room. She looked to Castiel, but he was gone. Frowning, she made her way to the Impala. "Dean…"

"There you are. Look, we need to leave town now. You'll have to tag along. We'll drop you at Bobby's." Dean had an indescribable look on his face. He didn't seem angry or happy. Just a combination of the two.

She nodded. "Okay…"

"Hey," he tilted his head, "everything alright?"

"Kind of. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Right. Go ahead and hop in the car. Tori's sleeping in the back," he told her while jutting a finger over his shoulder.

Ashley nodded again. She felt heavy, carrying the regular secrets she kept and then some. She moved to the car sluggishly and slid in behind the passenger's seat to sit, drifting to sleep in an instant.

* * *

Tori was half asleep, uncomfortably sitting in the backseat of Dean's car with her head resting against the window. She could hear talking, but didn't catch the beginning of the conversation.

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse, I'll make sure of that," a voice said. She recognized it as Sam's. How she recognized it was another story.

There was a long pause. Dean was next to speak.

"Did you read anything…strange in Chuck's manuscript?"

"Like what?"

"About…you know…"

"Them? Why?"

Dean shushed Sam. "C'mon man."

"They're both sleeping," Sam said in a low voice. "I don't think they're listening."

"Never mind." One of them sighed. "We'll talk about it later."


	3. Secrets and Blood

A/N: I was working on this for NaNoWriMo, but recently decided halfway through that I no longer have the time for the nonstop crazy writing. BUT I wrote up to chapter TEN of this because of it. And also, I would like to add quick that yes, this fic does follow a few cliches for the Supernatural fan fictions. Truthfully, I like some of them and think they're what make the fandom so cool because everyone brings it out a little differently. So yeah...that's my take on that. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 3: Secrets and Blood

It only took a day and a half until the four pulled up to Bobby Singer's place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Mainly because the Winchesters alternated on who would drive. At first, Dean was just going to drop them at the bus station in Oregon, but his curiosity claimed the best of him.

Everyone got out of the car, only to find Bobby standing on the front porch of his house. Tori ran up to him for a hug. "Uncle Bobby!"

"Good to see ya, Tori." He pulled her away, smiling at her.

Ashley was next to greet him. She gave a small hug and nodded. "Everything good?"

"Everything's good, Ash. Promise." The girls moved so Dean and Sam could talk to Bobby. "You boys took care of 'em right?"

Dean nodded. "'Course we did. It wouldn't be right if we didn't."

"Um…" Sam looked unsure about whatever he was about to say. "Can we talk to you Bobby?" He glanced at the girls. "In private."

Bobby nodded and told Ashley and Tori, "Why don't you two go inside and get situated." They nodded before going into the house. "So…what's on yer mind?"

"It's Tori," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, what about 'er, you idjits."

Sam cleared his throat as Dean rubbed the back of his neck. They exchanged worried looks. "We think she might have something going on. Like weird mojo," Dean finally said.

"You mean like an angel or a demon?"

"Maybe…" Sam put his hands into his jacket pockets. "Or even a witch."

Bobby chuckled. "I've known her since she was a baby. Ain't no way she's a witch, or an angel or demon."

"Possession," Dean quickly suggested."She's got an anti-possession tattoo on her back. Ash, too." He narrowed his eyes. "What brought this on?"

Looking towards the ground, Dean told Bobby, "Something weird happened when she touched me…"

"Oh, here we go…" Bobby rolled his eyes. "If yer getting' warm fuzzy feelings about Tori, it ain't somethin' weird."

With a concerned look, Sam shrugged. "Do you think maybe…you could at least talk to her? The way Dean described it just made me remember…"

"Remember what?" Dean asked, looking at his younger brother suspiciously.

"Just…never mind. It's probably nothing."

Bobby huffed. "I'll talk to 'er. Don't expect anything though."

* * *

Tori went directly to Bobby's library when the two got in the house. Ashley was a few steps behind and she asked, "So what do you think that's all about?"

She looked over her shoulder nervously. "Don't know." In truth, Tori was worried. She had a good idea they were probably discussing her. She shouldn't have ever touched Dean…

"Tori, you sure? I mean, you know Bobby would've had us out there if it was about one of us…"

Tori let out a sigh as she picked up one of the older books on the desk. "They were talking about us. After we left the motel, I think."

The look on Ashley's face was mixed between suspicion and worry. "What about us?"

"I don't know. Dean just wanted to know about us. About Chuck's writing." She looked down at the book, feeling guilty she wasn't telling Ashley about the little incident she had with Dean.

"Positive?"

She looked up to find Ashley leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed, clearly not believing her. "Yes, I'm positive," Tori told her strongly.

Ashley shook her head, shifting her footing. "Alright. Don't' bite my head off about it."

"I wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?"

Tori clammed up as soon as Sam spoke. He walked into the room as he pulled off his jacket. "Nothing," Ashley snickered as she pushed off from the wall.

Opening the book and keeping her eyes down, Tori heard Sam say, "Tori. Bobby said he needs to talk to you in the basement."

She closed the book, swallowing hard. "Okay…" Tori put the book down on the desk, shooting Ashley a worried look over her shoulder. Ashley just shrugged a shoulder. She seemed as confused as she was.

Tori walked out of the room to the stairs that went to the basement. She was doing her best to hide how nervous she was, but Tori had a feeling Bobby would see through it. Taking in a breath, she hurried down the steps.

* * *

When they heard the footsteps, Dean tensed up. He felt bad for having to corner her so to speak, but there was something up. Dean took in a breath as the door to the panic room opened and Tori entered.

She was pulling her blond hair back into a ponytail once she was in. Tori smiled at Bobby, but frowned when she set eyes on Dean. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat Tori," Bobby told her nicely, nodding to the lone wooden chair in the room.

As Tori walked to the chair and sat down, Dean looked at Bobby, who was sitting on the cot. He was worried about how this would go. He shifted his footing and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the cold iron wall of the panic room.

Tori looked from Bobby to Dean and back. "What's this all about, guys?" From where Dean was, it almost looked like she was trembling.

"It's later; Tori, and now you need to explain."

"Explain what?" she asked, only glancing at Dean for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what I'm talking about. You touched me and… I can't even explain what it was really."

He kept his gaze locked on her and she fidgeted for a moment, twiddling her thumbs. "I have this…thing." Tori frowned, shaking her head.

"Tori," Bobby began, "no one's gonna judge you or anythin', but we need to know what's goin' on."

She nodded and inhaled quickly. "You remember how my real parents died, right?" Tori asked as she looked to Bobby.

"A fire, right?"

"Well, two years ago… I found out it wasn't just a fire."

Dean's look hardened. "How old were you?"

"Six months."

His jaw fell open. Was Tori another 'special' person that Azazel cooked up? He swallowed, trying to fill in the pieces. "So you're one of the special kids that the Yellow Eyed Demon created?"

She gave a silent nod. "I thought Sam was the only one left from all that?" Bobby asked.

"He was… I don't get it," Dean grumbled.

Bobby shot Dean a thoughtful look. "Tori, what is it ya do?"

"When I touch people, I get a glimpse of their thoughts and memories."

"Can you…do it now and Dean here'll be yer test subject."

"Do I have to?" Tori questioned in a slight whine.

Dean looked to Bobby. It was obvious Tori didn't want to do this. Maybe they could simply take her word and be done with it. Bobby gave a knowing look and Dean walked over to Tori, holding out his left hand.

Tori hesitantly took his hand and the tingling sensation spread across his skin. It was like running through the winter cold in barely any clothes or getting a little electricity injected in his blood stream. He let out a breath as she let go.

"Was it bad?" In Hell…?" Tori asked in a whisper.

Dean's expression dropped. "She's telling the truth."

* * *

The two sat awkwardly in Bobby's library, both looking at a book they had in hand. Ashley looked up from her book. It was something about Salem witchcraft, but she wasn't entirely paying attention to it.

Sam looked up from his book, raising his brow curiously. "Uh, you okay?"

"Why are you and Dean so interested in Tori?" she asked outright. Tori was like her little sister. Ashley looked out for her, and she had since they were younger.

"We just… We've dealt with a lot the past few months. It's just a precaution." Sam shut the book and sat it on the desk next to him. "It's not like we enjoy questioning random people we meet."

"Random?"

His eyes widened. "Not entirely random, I mean." He shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "Never mind."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, half amused by the entire situation. "Do I get to question you two next?"

"Only if you really want to," Sam laughed.

"Awesome." She slammed her book shut and dropped it to the floor beside the old sofa. "So what's your story?"

"My story? Uh…where should I start?"

"Parents. Were they hunters?"

Sam frowned. "Dad took up hunting after our mom died in a fire."

Ashley stopped him before he could say anymore. "A fire?" He nodded. She remembered the details Tori told her about the death of her parents and looked at Sam with suspicion. "How old were you?"

"Six months…"

Her jaw fell agape. "Tori too."

"It was a nursery fire?"

Ashley nodded. "Uh huh. I didn't know her until years later, but she told me about it."

He leaned forward with interest, keeping his voice down as he spoke. "Can she do something that's…different?"

"You're behind, Sammy," Dean's voice said as he stepped in the room.

Ashley hadn't heard the footsteps, but she perked up nonetheless. "She told you?" she asked.

Tori stepped out from behind Dean, looking at the floor. "I did, but its okay. Bobby said they'll keep a secret."

With a stern look towards Dean, Ashley said, "They'd better."

Sam crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I'm still not in on the secret."

"Tori here's one of Azazel's work. When she makes skin to skin contact with someone, she gets a peek in their head," Dean explained.

"Or to simply put it: touch and go," Ashley added.

Sam nodded. "Alright. But why wasn't she at the town when everything happened?"

No one in the room spoke. It was dead silent and the lack of sound bothered Ashley. She cleared her throat.

"He didn't…" Tori began. Ashley looked at her curiously. "The yellow eyed demon didn't have a use for me. I was a…dud."

"Did he tell you that?" the younger Winchester asked. Tori nodded in response.

Ashley was shocked. This was something Tori hadn't mentioned to her before. It made her wonder if she was hiding anything else from her. It was a feeling of betrayal and like she was hit in the face. Ashley got up and walked past Tori and Dean to make her way outside. She took a deep breath of the afternoon air shakily.

"Are you alright?" a voice questioned.

She turned around to see Castiel and furrowed her brow. "Not really. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm checking in on Dean."

"Do you do that often?"

Castiel nodded blankly. "Yes."

She nodded back, turning again to stare at the cars in the junkyard. "He's inside." That was her signal that she wanted to be alone.

"I presume Tori told you today," the angel pried.

Ashley turned to look at him with a half glare. "She did, yeah. Like you said."

Castiel kept his stoic expression and said, "If you need to talk, I will listen."

"Thanks Castiel," Ashley smiled, "but I'm fine. I just wanna be left alone for now." Without another word, he turned and disappeared, leaving her alone like she asked.

* * *

Dean went back down to the panic room to help Bobby out with something, leaving Tori and Sam alone in the library. Tori fidgeted in place before moving across the room to sit on the couch. The entire time, she could feel Sam's eyes locked on her. Frankly, it creeped her out.

She looked at him from under her short bangs as he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Sam looked around once before keeping his eyes on where Dean showed up to interrupt Ashley and his conversation before. "Did you," he whispered, "ever have demon blood?"

Tori was taken back at his question. "What?" she hissed.

"Demon blood. It makes you…stronger. Well, it does for me."

"It does?" She was slightly interested. If it made him stronger, maybe that meant it could fix her little problem. She could be more useful on hunts with it. "How did you get demon blood, Sam?"

Sam frowned. "It's not the most admirable thing, but I know a demon. She helps me." He picked up his jacket and pulled a silver flask out of a hidden inner pocket. Sam held it out to her. "You can try it if you want, but I won't make you."

She stared at the flask for a moment before taking it from him. Twisting off the cap, she frowned. "H-How much do you take?"

"Just a sip should work."

Timidly, Tori brought the flask to her mouth to let a small amount of the demon blood sneak out. It tasted weird to her. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. She didn't even feel different.

"Anything?" Sam asked as he took the flash back.

Tori shrugged. "Let me see. Can I have your hand?" He held his hand out and before she touched it, she heard something.

_…maybe I shouldn't have…_

"Say that again."

"Say what?"

"You just said something, Sam."

Sam shook his head with a curious look. "I didn't."

Frowning, Tori told him, "You just said something about how you shouldn't have done something. I know what I heard."

A shocked expression came over Sam. "You just read my mind, didn't you?" He smiled. "I knew it. Blood has the same effect on you."

"I don't want anymore though. Being able to hear thoughts all the time…. I'd rather deal with not having physical contact with people." Tori was telling the truth. Sure, it meant she still couldn't be with anyone, but relationships as a hunter didn't exactly work out in the long run anyways Ashley told her.

"If you change your mind, talk to me." He offered her a smile. "Oh, and don't tell Dean or anyone else. Please." _They don't know about this, I think._

"Your secret is safe with me Sam," Tori assured him. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone about mine."

"I won't."


	4. Conversations

A/N: New chapter! It's a bit lengthy and mainly, as the chapter states, conversations; so bear with me. The upcoming ones will get more interesting. Promise! I've got a demon infested town coming up soon and then we move into episode 20 - The Rapture. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Conversations

The house was fairly calm. Bobby and Dean came up from the panic room with Castiel in tow to Sam and Tori in the library."We're gonna stay here for the night, Sam," Dean announced. Sam gave a nod in his brother's direction.

Tori looked at Dean with a grim look. "What about us?"

"You two are staying 'til I go get your car and bring it back to fix," Bobby said. "Where's Ash anyways?"

"She was outside," Castiel said. "I spoke with her briefly. She seemed upset."

"Upset?" Tori stood up, looking very concerned. "Where outside?"

Castiel kept the blank look and told her, "The porch. Just outside the front door."

The blond moved to leave the room, but Dean held up a hand. "Let me talk to her." She nodded and went back over to sit down. Tori could hear Dean was worried, but she also heard he was a bit interested in Ashley via his thoughts. She rolled her eyes as he left to go find her. "Obvious," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Dean stepped out onto the low porch of Bobby's house. Ashley wasn't there. The screen door slammed shut once he let go of it and Dean took a few steps forward. "Ash? Ashley!"

There was no response.

Immediately thinking the worst, Dean pulled out his handgun that was tucked away in the waistband of his jeans. He held it down cautiously as he moved around to the garage. "Ash?"

He could hear a faint thunking sound. As if someone was hitting something against a tree…

Rounding the corner and holding up the gun in one swift movement, Dean set eyes on the familiar dark haired woman. Ashley was flinging a knife into a wooden target with a determined expression. The knife hit dead center and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nice arm."

She jumped, dropping the second knife she had in hand. "Damn… Scare me half to death, Dean."

"Sorry," he chuckled, moving closer. The gun went back to the waistband of his jeans as he spoke. "You uh, got quite a talent there."

"Yeah. My dad always thought so. This one," she explained while pulling the knife from the target, "was his. First one I ever used." Ashley smiled reminiscently.

Dean put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Is he…?"

Ashley nodded. "Last year." She gave a weak smile. "He died peacefully, the way he wanted."

"Was he a hunter?"

She flipped the knife in her hand. "Yep. So were my mom and grandfather."

"Long line of hunters. Same for our family. What about Tori?"

"She…" Ashley trailed off, shaking her head. "It's my fault she's a hunter."

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Dean questioned.

Ashley took a breath and leaned against the garage. "When I was sixteen, there was this ghost across the street. It caused trouble and I brought Tori along to check it out. She was fourteen and only knew vaguely what hunters were." She shook her head. "Anyways, she got hurt but we ganked the ghost. After that, my parents started teaching her."

"That doesn't make it your fault though," Dean told her.

"It does. She would never be here, living this kind of life if it weren't for me." Ashley glanced up at the sky, turning the knife over.

Dean moved and leaned against the wall next to her. "You know, Tori doesn't seem to hate this lifestyle."

There was a sigh and he gave her a knowing look. "She doesn't show it," Ashley said. She clenched the bridge of her nose for a moment, and then looked at Dean curiously. "What about your brother, Sam?"

"What about him?" Dean crossed his arms, trying to figure out where she was taking the conversation.

"He was telling me about when he was a baby. Does that mean he does something like Tori?"

Nodding, Dean said, "Yeah. He does. Did, actually. He had premonitions of things that were going to happened." There was no way in Hell that he was going to let her in on the whole demon killing thing. That was something that needed to stay hidden from all other hunters.

"Like Chuck?"

"Not like Chuck. His didn't always happen."

"Well, that's good I guess…" She sighed. "Why can't things just be easy for once? When I was little, my parents dealt with ghosts, werewolves, and the occasional vampire. Now there are demons, angels…"

Dean couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. "The world's changing. It's part of the change."

Ashley nodded and went quiet. The two just stood there for a while in silence as the sun went down.

* * *

Sam watched Bobby leave the house and Castiel disappear once more, leaving him alone. Tori was up in one of the spare rooms getting ready for bed. He felt bad for earlier, but…he just wanted to know if it worked for her, too.

Giving a sigh, Sam stood up. Dean and Ashley hadn't come back inside yet, letting him having a chance to go talk to Tori.

He made his way over to the step that led upstairs, taking them two at a time. Honestly, he was nervous. She knew his secrets and most likely…every other thought in his head. Nervous wasn't even beginning to describe it really.

"Sam?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. Tori was coming out of the bathroom in a grey t-shirt with black and blue striped sweatpants. "I um…"

"You wanted to talk to me about earlier, right?"

"Uh, yeah. You can still hear thoughts?"

She nodded. "Loud and clear."

Sam didn't think Tori sounded too happy saying that. "And…you don't like that I'm guessing."

Tori shook her head. "It's almost annoying. Plus, I feel like I'm invading everyone's privacy." She frowned, playing with a strand of her blond hair. Clearing her throat, Tori went on to say, "If you don't mind, I kinda want to go to sleep. I have a headache."

"Yeah. Yeah sure, you go ahead. I'll probably go do the same," Sam said, giving a warm smile.

"Okay." She turned and walked to the door on the left side of the hall. "Goodnight Sam."

The door shut behind her and Sam knew he didn't even need to say the words, since she heard them. Sam shook his head and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Ashley followed Dean back into Bobby's house, feeling a little better after talking and getting the whole Tori thing off her chest. And Dean, he listened and actually understood. It was a relief for her.

She saw Sam come downstairs and he almost looked nervous. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I was just talking to Tori…" He glanced around briefly and slipped past the two.

With a befuddled look, Ashley glared at Sam and then Dean before hurrying upstairs to the spare room. She opened the door, poking her head in to see Tori was already sleeping. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and snuck in to grab her bag. She changed into a pair of black shorts, a purple tank top, and a grey pullover hoodie before quietly leaving the room.

Once back downstairs, she heard the voices of the Winchester brothers and Castiel. Ashley walked into the kitchen as she pulled her ponytail out and saw the three sitting around the table. Dean and Castiel both look up at her; Sam had his nose in a book.

"I am so not used to seeing a chick around here," Dean said through a chuckle.

Castiel donned a curious expression before looking at Ashley. She thought he looked a bit nervous. _Do angels get nervous?_ "Are you okay, Castiel?"

Dean cleared his throat, giving the angel a pointed look. "Oh. Yes, I'm alright," he finally said. "You may call me Cas, if you like. Dean does."

She smiled at him. "You can call me Ash then, Cas."

"Ash, huh?" Dean quickly said in a questioning tone.

"Not you. That nickname's a privilege I give. You and Sam don't have that."

At the sound of his name, Sam looked up. "What?"

Ashley laughed. "Never mind, Sam. Go back to reading your book."

Castiel shifted before standing up. "I must go. You can have my seat." She nodded, patting him on the shoulder before sitting where Castiel had been. In a blink, he was gone.

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's confusing."

* * *

The following day was boring to say the least. Dean and Sam left, leaving the two girls alone at Bobby's for the day. They spent their time looking for a case and had no luck.

Bobby got back in the next afternoon with Tori's car in tow. He said nothing looked wrong with it after a quick inspection. Tori blamed it all on bad luck.

That night, Tori's cellphone went off. She didn't recognize the number, and hoped it was on of her contacts with a case. She answered it happily. "Hello, Tori Gallen."

_"Tori? Hey it's me,"_ a voice on the other end said. Whoever it was, they sounded upset about something.

"Uh…who's me?"

_"Me. It's Dean."_

Her eyes widened. Bobby must have given him her number. "Oh! Okay, hey. What's up? You sound kind of down."

_"I'm fine. We're in Minnesota and there's this…"_ Dean went silent.

Tori kept the phone to her ear as she pushed her hair back. "This what?"

She heard a sigh from him before he said, _"This kid. His name's Adam…and he's my dad's son."_

"So, you and Sam have another brother? That's great."

_"No. It's not,"_ Dean grumbled. He cleared his throat and said, _"It's the last thing I needed to freakin' hear right now."_

With a curious look, Tori straightened up in her chair. "Hold on. Why are you calling me about this?"

Dean went silent again. This time for longer. She actually had to check to see if he was still on the line. _"You saw into my mind. I just figured you would understand."_

Nodding and then forgetting she was talking to him on the phone, she told him, "I understand a little. I'm an only child so…"

_"Sorry for bothering you. I'll let you go."_

"Wait, Dean!"

_"Yeah?"_

She gave a smile. "What's he like?"

_"He…sort of reminds me of Sam. Kinda seems like a good kid."_

"Give him my best. And call if you need to talk, Dean. Ever."

_"Thanks Tori. I…will."_

* * *

Bobby gave them the green light to leave and Ashley was antsy with sitting around. Castiel did stop by early around the time she overheard that Tori was on the phone. He wanted to check in on her, see how she was. Ashley smiled at the thought of the angel. She was throwing her backpack in the trunk of the Camaro when she heard a faint ringing sound. Her phone was in her pocket on vibrate, so it wasn't hers.

She looked around. Tori was inside talking to Bobby. Maybe she left her phone out here… Ashley circled to the driver's side and pulled the black cell phone from the cup holder. She flipped it open and saw it was 'Dean W.' calling. Ashley frowned, but pushed the 'talk' button.

_"Tori. I'd like to take you up on that talking offer."_

"Sorry. Tori's talking to Bobby, Dean. Besides, how'd you get her number?"

_"Never mind,"_ Dean said in a mumble. _"Tell her to call me back."_

Ashley grinned. "You got it Winchester." She snapped the phone shut just as Tori walked out of Bobby's house. Sending a smile to her friend, Ashley tossed the phone to her.

Tori caught it, looking lost. "Someone called me? Was it a case?"

"Nope. It was _Dean_." She raised an eyebrow, teasing her a little. "Said you should call him back." Ashley winked and opened the car door. "This means I'm driving now."

"Fine," Tori groaned as she got in the passenger's side, holding her cell phone in hand.

Ashley started the car with the keys, which were already in the ignition. She turned the radio up and honked the horn before tearing out of the yard.


	5. Demon Problems

A/N: Filler chapter is kind of bland, but next chapter has lots of demon killing and angst and strange things. Keep the reviews coming. I really do appreciate them. Also, I've been writing some oneshots and drabbles that are being posted once in a while. Most of them are based in the Supernatural fandom, so be on the look out. Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 5: Demon Problems

A day after the ordeal in Windon, Sam and Dean were hunkered in the motel of the next town over. Sam was out getting food and Dean was staring at his cell phone. He'd talked to Tori twice already since the previous night. She listened to him ramble on about little things that came to mind, keeping him from thinking about everything that happened so far in his life.

Dean sighed and heard a knock on the motel room door. Suspiciously, he got up from the couch and peeked through the window shades. There stood Tori while Ashley was walking over from the blue Camaro. He grinned a bit as he moved to open the door. "What're you two doing here?"

"Well, you've been talking to her so much I figured I'd just drop her on your doorstep in a basket," Ashley grinned as she pushed past him into the room.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Meaning, she was bored."

He shook his head and shut the door after Tori walked in. "Seriously? No cases?"

Ashley shook her head, plopping down on the bed Sam claimed earlier. She put her arms behind her head comfortably and said, "Not right now. Cas was even keeping an eye out."

"Cas has you two doing stuff?"

"I offered," Ashley explained.

Tori sat on the couch, lacing her hands in her lap and smiling towards Dean. "She's taken a liking to him."

"I have not. He just reminds me of a little kid…" She groaned and pulled one of the pillows out from under her head to cover her face with, looking to be embarrassed.

"Well, that's Cas for ya," Dean commented. He sat down next to Tori, crossing his arms. "You two see Sam? I'm hungry."

The girls exchanged looks. "I think we might've passed the Impala…" Ashley raised an eyebrow at Tori. "Okay. I wasn't paying attention."

Ashley grinned. "She was in la la land." She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Tori to get up just to punch her in the arm. "Ow."

"I'm gonna go get a room," Tori told Ashley. She looked at Dean with a stern look and said, "Use duck tape if she gets annoying."

Dean frowned, shrugging. "If you see Sam outside, tell him to hurry his ass up." She nodded and left the motel room. Dean watched Tori go before he turned back to Ashley. "So…"

She smirked. "You kids…"

"Kids?"

"It's cute. Really."

He gave her a narrow look. "First off, no. Second, do I look like a kid? I mean, I'm thirty-one."

"You're only four years older than me, so yes, I think you're a kid," the brunette grinned. "And she has the hots for ya Dean. Trust me." She shrugged, sitting back and crossing her arms. "I saw how she acted around the last guy she liked."

With raising curiosity, Dean asked, "What guy?"

"Some guy we helped out. He had a ghost problem and we saved his daughter, but you know how it is. Can't exactly have a relationship when you're on the road."

"Yeah, I know."

Ashley nodded. "Plus, her touch and go didn't help matters."

Dean nodded, feeling empathetic. He'd had one or two heartbreaks that hurt, so he knew the feeling. There was Cassie and Lisa… He frowned and gave a slow nod. "You dealt with it too though, I'm guessing."

Shrugging, Ashley made a face. "Not really. I've met guys, but that's not love I need. Family's what matters, even if it's not a blood related one," she explained.

"Right. Yeah," Dean agreed with a shrug.

The motel door opened and dean turned to see Sam walking in, carrying a brown grocery bag. He sat the bag on the table by the door as he waved to them. "Hey."

Dean went to ask Sam about food when Ashley interrupted him. "What'd ya bring me tall one?" She smiled at Sam, and then looked to Dean and he shot her an irritated look. "What?"

"Did you tell Sam you tell Sam you were stopping by?"

Clearing his throat, Sam sat on the second bed with an innocent look across his face. "Surprise."

"He wanted to cheer you up, you dolt. And it worked," Ashley sneered.

"Well a warning next time would be nice," Dean grumbled.

Ashley got up and made her way over to the door. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. "Where're you going?" Sam asked, causing her to stop while opening the door.

"If my sense of time's right, Tori should have the room and I need to get in contact with a certain angel to see if he's heard anything yet. I'll be around." She waved and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

He looked at Sam, sort of shocked. "I think someone's interested in that certain angel."

Sam just laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

On her way to the Camaro, Ashley felt a breeze. Her hair flowed slightly to the side and she saw Castiel standing with his hands in his coat pockets. "Cas, what's up?"

Castiel looked at her with his usual blank expression. "I believe I have something that may interest you," he said.

"Case?"

"Yes. Demons have been spotted in the town east of here in Harmont."

She was surprised. "That close? Why?"

He looked up at the bright sky. "I don't know. Will you go?"

"Of course," Ashley quickly said.

The angel gave a nod. "Take Dean and Sam. You'll be safer that way." And just like that, he was gone.

Letting out a breath, she shook her head clear of the curious thoughts about him from her head. She had work to do.

* * *

Tori walked back to the Winchester's room after she got the keys for Ashley and her room. She walked into a very busy atmosphere. Sam was typing away at the keyboard of a laptop, Ashley was looking over a map, and Dean was salting the windows. "What's going on?" she questioned.

Ashley looked up from the map, pulling the pen that was tucked behind her ear to mark something. "Demons. In Harmont."

"But that's…"

"Just down the road basically," Dean finished. He put the salt canister on the nightstand between the beds and took a seat next to Ashley at the table.

Frowning, Tori looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

Dean pointed to something on the map, which Ashley marked. "Cas told Ashley."

"Is it a seal?" Tori sat in the third chair across from the two as she glanced at Sam, who was on his bed.

He shook his head. "Doesn't look it. Ash, did Castiel mention a seal?"

Ashley looked to Sam. "Nope. But you should double check everything to be sure."

She felt useless. Everyone was doing something except her. "Want me to call Bobby?"

Dean nodded. "You do that. We'll go check it out." Him and Ashley got up and left the room. Tori and Sam shared worried expressions as the door shut.

* * *

Dean and Ashley sat in the Impala, which was quietly sitting in park on a hill that overlooked Harmont. Tapping his hand against the steering wheel, Dean glanced over at Ashley. She was using a pair of binoculars and shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "What?"

"There's about three of them out in the open on the streets, but probably more hiding."

"Damn it." Dean slumped back in his seat. "This is ridiculous. How're we gonna pick out the other demons? Dump holy water on everyone?" He let his head rest on the back of the seat lazily.

"How about a megaphone?"

He perked up, looking at her curiously. "A megaphone?"

She nodded as she sat the binoculars on the dash. "Shout out Christo. See which ones freak out or something."

"Huh… Could work."

Just then, a phone went off. They exchanged looks before both pulling out their phones. "It's mine," Ashley announced. "Hello?"

Dean watched her, wondering who it was. _Hope it's Tori with something. Or even Sam…_

"Alright," Ashley said in a defeated tone. "See you soon." She snapped the red cell phone shut and looked to Dean. "Back to base, boss."

"Why? Who was it?"

"Tori. Apparently, Cas showed up there and said the angels have it under control."

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. Dean looked at the town again and scoffed. "Well where the hell are they then?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's what he said. Let's just get back."

"Whatever," Dean grumbled as he started the car.

* * *

The motel room was quiet. Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him. Tori was still staring blankly at the map. Castiel only showed up for a few moments to tell them that Harmont would be 'taken care of by angels'. He almost seemed worried about something to Sam. But he didn't question him, just letting him leave.

When Dean and Ashley stormed back into the room, everything seemed to make sound again. "What the hell's going on?" Dean demanded. Ashley moved past him and pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the couch with a scowl.

"Castiel showed up and said…" Tori said.

"We know what Cas said," Ashley interrupted. "There were no angels in that town though. At all!"

Sam straightened up and looked at Dean, then Ashley. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "None. And I'm not sitting around on my ass waiting for them to show up." He looked to his brother. "You two can stay if you want, but we're going."

He looked over at Ashley, who was pulling out a handgun from a holster she had on over her black shirt. She checked the clip and returned the gun to the holster before putting her jacket back on.

"Ash…"

"Tori, you know where I stand so don't even ask," she snapped. "Come if you want. Maybe we could use your touch and go."

Sam frowned and stood, sighing. "I'll go with."

"That's the spirit," Dean smirked. "Tori, you coming?"

She was being put on the spot. Sam half hoped she would stay behind…

Tori nodded silently. "Okay."

Looking as if he won, Dean led the group out of the motel room. Sam trailed behind and securely shut the door.


	6. Lockdown

A/N: Action chapter! There's demon killing and some good old angst. The end of the chapter was my way of trying to lighten up the dark mood that the chapter vaguely took. And the next chapter will be centered around Episode 20: The Rapture. So yay for some Jimmy! Hope you enjoy. Please review :)

Chapter 6: Lockdown

It wasn't easy for the group. The demons wouldn't let them even set foot in Harmont. Four of them were on the sidewalk of the main street with shotguns. They knew someone would be coming…

Dean had to do some aggressive driving just to get in and past the four. Once in, they all scrambled out of the car. Sam had Ruby's knife and took out two demons quickly. Ashley fought off another as the knife was tossed to Dean for the fourth demon.

"Dean!" Ashley shouted in a strangled voice. The demon had her pinned down, the shotgun held against her throat to cut off her airway.

He tossed the knife to Tori who quickly expelled the demon with the blade. Ashley let out a breath of relief as Sam helped her to her feet. "You okay?" She nodded in response to the younger Winchester's question.

"We should split up and look for anyone who's not possessed," Dean instructed, taking charge of the situation. "Ashley, go with Sam. Tori, with me."

The girls nodded and Tori held up the knife. "Who gets this?"

"Keep it," Sam told her. "You and Dean need it." Dean shot Sam a glare before he nudged Tori towards the car.

Ashley grabbed her backpack with supplies as Sam pulled his from the trunk. "Be careful," she warned Tori and Dean before the group separated.

* * *

Sam and Ashley cautiously made their way down one of the side streets. She had out her black nine millimeter handgun with a clip of salt rounds at the ready. She kept looking around in case a demon popped out at them. But there was an unstable feeling lingering. _Why did Sam tell Tori to keep the knife? Does he know an exorcism off the top of his head?_ It was bothering her.

Ashley looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye. He had his shotgun at the ready, and seemed calm. With a sigh, she asked, "Seeing anything?"

"No. It's almost too quiet…"

"Don't friggin' jinx us, Sam," she mumbled.

Sure enough, someone left a house a few feet in front of them. The two ducked down behind a red sedan before they could be seen.

"Tall one, take a peek," Ashley whispered. Sam glared at her for a moment before inching up to look at the person. "Well?"

"Demon. I'll get it."

"What?"

He gave her a stern look. "Trust me."

With a huff, she nodded and kept her gun at the ready as Sam sidestepped around the corner of the car. Ashley poked her head around the opposite corner to see Sam holding up a hand. When she looked at the demon, they dropped to the ground in a heap. Ashley sprung to her feet. "What the hell?"

"Ash, look…"

She held up a finger. "Don't wanna hear it. The demon's gone and you can explain after all this." Sam swallowed, nodding. "C'mon."

* * *

Tori spun around, wedging the knife into the demon's chest and yanking it out. It seemed like every building they went into had about two demons hiding inside. She saw more demons in total today compared to her entire life.

She looked to Dean, who was wiping his bloody lip. The demons weren't fighting nicely with them. She herself had a cut on her forehead from having her head knocked into a wall. It wasn't bleeding badly so she shrugged it off.

"There's way too many for us to deal with," she admitted.

He gave a reluctant nod. "Let's work our way back to the Impala. Call Ash or Sam and tell 'em to meet us."

"Alright." Tori pulled her cell phone from her pocket as she leaned against the wall. Dealing with so many demons sapped her strength, but she had to go on. She dialed Ashley's speed dial number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Great timing!"_ Ashley barked.

"What's wrong?" Tori knew when she was mad, and frankly, Ash sounded pissed.

There was a grumble and huff from Ashley before she said, _"I don't even know. Sam's killing demons without touching them. I need to talk to Dean. Now."_

Tori frowned. She remembered while the demon blood was in her system, Sam was thinking something about demons. About killing them with his power. It was all making sense now. "Uh, no can do. He's busy." Sam told her Dean didn't know. _Maybe he didn't know Sam could do that…_

_"When he's not busy, tell him to call me. Not Sam, me."_

"Meet us back at the Impala. We can't do much more here." Tori heard a grumble and the beeping sound of the call being dropped. She turned, putting her phone away. "Ash is pissed. Fair warning."

Dean adjusted his backpack that was hanging off one shoulder and asked, "Why?"

"Something with Sam."

He groaned. "Let's go. Don't want them clawing each other's eyes out."

* * *

Sam saw the two making their way back over to the car. He was leaning against the back of it and said, "Ash is in the car."

"Why? Something happen?" Dean asked while unlocking the trunk. Tori circled around to where Ashley was and knelt down to talk to her.

"I had to kill a demon and she freaked."

"You mean, with your mojo?"

"Yeah," Sam gave a chuckle as he spoke. "She tossed holy water on me." He noticed Dean look at him, slightly surprised.

Dean shrugged, slamming the trunk shut once his backpack was in. "Which would explain why your jacket's missing." He smirked a little. "Didn't she hit you?"

Sam glared at his older brother. He huffed and asked, "So what do we do?"

"We get out of dodge, that's what," Tori told them as she stood up, approaching them with a stern look.

The brothers exchanged curious looks. "And why's that?" Dean asked.

She crossed her arms, her expression softening. "We can't deal with all of the demons. Not without hurting the host bodies, I mean. I say…we go and leave it to the angels."

"And Ash?" Sam questioned.

"Let Cas and his buddies deal with this one!" They heard Ashley shout from the back seat of the Impala. She sounded less than amused.

Rolling his eyes, Sam huffed angrily. "Fine. Let's just leave all these innocent people."

Tori sighed. "It's not like that Sam. Dean?"

He looked at her, then Sam. "I gotta agree. We're useless Sammy."

Sam grumbled and shook his head as he moved past them to the passenger seat of the Impala.

* * *

It had been two hours since they got back from Harmont. Ashley was rearranging her backpack with an angered look on her face. Tori was in the next room over with Sam and Dean. _I can't believe we left. The angels… I hope Harmont's okay. _She wasn't one to leave people behind or not help out, so it took a lot for her to want to leave.

Then again, the whole thing with Sam pushed that along. She needed to think about it. What she saw, about what he did. Both him and Tori…

"They were special children to Azazel," a voice said.

She looked over her shoulder to see Castiel looking out the motel room window. Ashley threw down the shirt she was in the process of folding. "Seriously! I don't care, Cas."

He glanced back at her with interest. "You seem as if you do."

"Well guess what? I don't." Ashley rolled her eyes at the angel. "So, how's Harmont?"

Castiel turned around, the usual serious expression upon his face. "It was taken care of."

With a frown, Ashley asked, "But is everyone okay?"

There was a pause and the angel nodded. "Other than the casualties that occurred when the four of you arrived."

She let out a breath. "That's awesome." Smiling, Ashley walked over and hugged him. He froze and she let go, glancing at the floor. _Awkward._ "Sorry."

"It's…fine." He gave a slight smile before disappearing."


	7. Angelic Vessel

A/N: Filler time is over, for now, and we move into Episode 20's The Rapture! This has to be my favorite episode cause I'm a fan of Jimmy and Misha's overlal performance in the episode. So uh, not much else to add. Please review!

Chapter 7: Angelic Vessel

A few days had passed since the Harmont incident. Tori had been sleeping fairly soundly, until she heard banging on the door.

With a groan, she pushed the blankets of her bed aside and got up. Tori unlocked and opened the door, only to see Dean looking impatient. "Dean?" Tori groaned in a drowsy tone. "Time's it?"

"It's three in the morning. Get packed up, we've gotta go meet Cas. Something's up."

She nodded. "Give us a few minutes. Ash is still sleeping."

Dean gave a wave of his hand and he turned, walking towards the Impala. Tori shut the door and looked at her sleeping friend as she made her way to the small bathroom. She picked up Ash's hairbrush from the sink and chucked it at her.

Ashley twitched a little, then bolting up with a grumpy expression. She looked in Tori's direction and rubbed her eyes. "What? The room better be on fire if you're waking me up."

"It's not," Tori explained, "But Dean just came to say we're leaving. Something with Castiel."

She hadn't even finished saying his name when Ashley sprung out of bed. Immediately, Ashley grabbed her boots and hurried to pull them on. She was the type of hunter who slept dressed so to be prepared for anything. Tori, on the other hand, went the old route of pajamas.

* * *

"Get dressed and let's go slowpoke," Ashley told her. Tori just shook her head and shut the bathroom door.

She yawned as they walked through the corridors of the empty warehouse. Dean was at the front of the group, then Tori, herself, and Sam. They each had flashlights in hand and were searching for Castiel.

"What'd he say Dean? What's so important?" Sam asked.

Dean looked back, she noticed. "If I knew, would we be here?"

_Gotta agree there._ From what Dean said, which was very little; Castiel seemed almost nervous about something when they spoke in Dean's dream. But he was an angel. What did he have to fear?

Ashley shook her head as they began up a set of metal steps, their footsteps making quiet sounds as they went.

There was the sound of something crackling as she neared the top. Somewhere a few feet ahead, Ashley saw a big spark. It made her jump in shock at first, and she let out a big breath.

"Looks like a bomb went off…" Sam muttered. And he was right.

The entire place was trashed. Metal, equipment, loose wires, and busted parts of walkway were all over. More sparks crackled off to the left of them.

"There was a fight here," Dean said.

"It looks like it. But who?" Tori asked.

Sam chimed in, "And why?"

Ashley tried picking her brain. _Demons, angels, or something else? No way could humans do this…_

Everyone stopped, shining their flashlights to look around. There was still no sign of Castiel among the mess.

"Check it out," Dean told them, shining his light on a wall. "Look familiar?"

When Ashley looked, there was a big symbol of some sort…and it looked as if it were written in paint or blood.

"Yeah. It does," Sam responded.

"Not to me," Ashley said curiously.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield," Dean explained.

"So…Cas was fighting angels?" Tori asked in a timid tone.

Ashley frowned, not wanting to look at the obscure symbol anymore. She looked around and spotted a shoe. Connected to the shoe was…Castiel. Her eyes went wide. "Cas!"

"Cas?" Dean's voice called as he assumingly followed her past the rubble to Castiel's unmoving form.

She knelt down, shaking him. "Cas? Hey…"

He grumbled in a surprised tone and shook as he bolted up. "W-What's going on?" His voice sounded almost…different.

"Just take it easy," Dean told him as he helped him up.

Castiel put a hand on his chest, looking down at himself. "No…" He took a big breath as he stood, turning to face the four. "Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Who's me?" Sam questioned.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell's Castiel?" Dean sternly asked.

Looking at Dean, then Ashley; Jimmy shook his head. "He's gone."

Ashley's jaw fell open and Dean glanced back, purely confused. _Where's Cas?..._

* * *

Sitting around the motel's small table, they watched in awe as Jimmy devoured a hamburger. "You mind slowing down? You're giving me angina," Dean said with a grimace. Jimmy looked content to the older Winchester, but the way he was eating… It was making Dean a bit nauseas.

"I'm hungry," Jimmy stated before taking a sip from the near empty soda.

Tori cleared her throat. "When was the last time you ate?"

He swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "I dunno. Months?" Jimmy made a happy sound as he polished off his second burger.

"What the hell happened back there?" Sam watched him, looking to be a little disgusted, too. "It looked like an angel battle royale."

"All I remember was a flash of light and uh, I don't know. I was just like, me again," Jimmy shrugged, biting into another burger.

Dean looked at Jimmy curiously. "So Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?"

Chewing what was in his mouth, Jimmy said, "I really don't know."

"Do you remember anything at all about being possessed?" Sam asked.

"Bits and pieces. I mean, an angel inside you is kinda like being chained to a comet."

Ashley crossed her arms in the corner of Dean's eye. "Sounds horrible," she quietly remarked.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows at her. "Understatement."

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Do you remember that at least?"

"Sorry," he told them, shaking his head.

"Well what do you know?" Ashley huffed from her spot behind Sam and Tori. To say she was frustrated would also be an understatement, Dean figured. He looked at her curiously, studying the anger on her face for a moment. _Maybe Tori was right…_

A thoughtful look came onto Jimmy's features when Dean directed his attention back to him. "My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. …And I have a family." He spoke a little about his family, telling about his wife and daughter with certain giddiness to his voice.

Nodding, Dean looked to Sam and nodded away from the table. They had to figure out what to do next and Dean figured they shouldn't exactly include Jimmy in the decision. It was obvious he missed home, but after all he'd been through…

The two got up and grabbed their coats, Dean leading the way outside.

* * *

Jimmy finished eating and Tori was looking at him curiously. _What if I use my power… Maybe I could find something out… _She glanced at Ashley with an unsure look. "Ash, maybe I could…"

"No," Ashley interjected. "Not gonna happen."

"What?" Jimmy asked, standing up in a cautious manner.

Tori took a breath and explained, ignoring how pissed her friend was. "Jimmy, I can do this…thing. It's not painful for you at all, and all I need is your hand."

"Why?"

"Because then I can look into your mind. Thoughts, memories, all that. Maybe I can see if there's something you can't remember that's there."

He looked at her with suspicion, his gaze drifting over to Ashley as if questioning her silently. Tori gave Ashley a concerned look. _C'mon. Let him! Tell him it's okay._ This could help them. She could find out what Castiel needed to tell Dean this way.

"Sorry Tori. My answer's no."

She frowned, glaring at Ashley. "Whatever," Tori grumbled as the brothers came back into the motel room. She brushed past them and made her way to her car.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I can't go home?"

Dean has his hands in his pockets as he stood behind Sam with Ashley as they broke the news to Jimmy. He huffed. "There's a good chance you have a bulls eye on you back."

The look on Jimmy's face turned to shock. "What? From who?"

The three were silent as Jimmy looked to each of them for an answer. Finally, Dean said, "Demons."

"Come on, that's crazy! What do they want with me?" His brow furrowed angrily.

Ashley pushed a strand of her dark hair behind an ear. "Information, maybe?" she suggested.

Raising his voice, Jimmy shouted, "I don't know anything!"

His tone earned a grumble from Dean, who was beginning to get irritated. "I know."

"I'm done, okay; with demons, angels, all of it. I just wanna go home." The desperation in his voice was obvious, no matter how much he raised it.

"We understand," Ashley told him. Dean glanced over at her and she just looked like she wanted to help in the worst way.

"No, I don't think you do understand," Jimmy began as Dean turned his attention back to him. "I've been shot and stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle I'm out, and I am done." He made his way past them to the door, but Sam stopped him by blocking the door.

He held up a hand in front of Jimmy. "Look, all we're saying is until we figure this out the safest place is with us."

Jimmy glared a hole thought Sam while asking, "How long?"

Sam paused, shaking his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Watching Jimmy give a scoff and try to make another pass for the door, Dean rubbed at his face. It had been a long and stressful day. Jimmy wasn't making the situation any better on him. Any of them probably.

"Where're you gonna go, Jimmy?" Ashley asked as she took a step towards him.

"To see my wife and daughter."

He pushed Jimmy back lightly and said, "No you're not. You'll just put them in danger."

Jimmy made a face at Sam's comment, and then looked back over at Ashley and Dean. "So what, I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it," Sam said through a shrug.

This angered Jimmy and he stormed past the three of them into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Dean exchanged looks with his brother, and then Ashley. "Can you two watch him while I attempt some sleep?"

Ashley gave a nod. "Go be Sleeping Beauty."

At her comment, Sam let out a laugh. Dean glared in his direction before going over to one of the beds and lying down.

* * *

It was her second attempt to call Tori…and there was no answer. Again. She huffed, snapping her cell phone shut and went back into the motel room. Thankfully, Sam went and got a second room so they wouldn't disturb Dean.

Ashley entered and saw Jimmy was in bed asleep. She joined Sam at the small table. "Hey."

"Any luck?" he asked, keeping his voice down.

Frowning, she shook her head. "Tried twice and there was no answer either time."

He crossed his arms in front of him, and leaned forward in his seat with a thoughtful look. "Maybe she's driving."

Ashley scoffed and gave a shrug. "Either way, she could take a second to pick up her damn phone. My mind's running away with itself right now thinking she's in trouble." Her voice raised, anger starting to shine through her façade.

There was a small mumble and she looked in Jimmy's direction, only to see him shift onto his side under the blanket.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly in his direction. Turning her attention back to Sam, she watched him get up. "Where're you going?" Ashley hissed as he walked over to the door.

Sam just said, "Going to get a drink and grab my book." He glanced at Jimmy's sleeping form. "Keep an eye open," he whispered before he left.

She let out a sigh and watched Castiel's vessel with a bored expression. Although she was physically in the room, mentally she was elsewhere. There was worry for Tori and Castiel clouding her mind. Unable to focus, the hunter shut her eyes and breathed slowly. The pull of sleep was beginning to take her away until she heard something. A light thud as if someone just bumped their foot.

Opening her eyes, Ashley saw a startled Jimmy standing frozen to the spot between the room's twin beds. His jaw fell open and he looked similar to a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…"

"Something wrong?"

His shoulders drooped and she took notice he had the tan trench coat in hand, just like when he tried to leave before. Jimmy shook his head to signal a 'no'.

Ashley straightened up, concern pushing its way onto her face. "You can't leave."

"Please," he begged, taking a step towards her. "It's been almost a year since I've seen them, Ash."

"Don't—"

Jimmy interrupted her. "You told Castiel he could call you that. Thought it went both ways." There was a ping of nostagalia in her mind as she nodded. "He liked you and thought you were a good, helpful person," jimmy went on to say, looking hopeful. "Now I'm asking you for help."

She let her eyes wander up and exhaled a heaving breath. "He really said that?" He nodded quickly. Ashley slumped back into the chair and said, "Salt your doors and windows if you feel unsafe."

A huge smile slid across Jimmy's lips and he was practically beaming. "Thank you."

Her eyes went shut, determined to look asleep when she felt Jimmy's hand lightly squeeze her shoulder. She heard the door click open and shut a few moments later. _They're gonna kill me when they notice he's gone…_


	8. The Novaks

A/N: This continues on with the episode, but doesn't quite finish it out. Next chapter will have more of the action bits from the end of episode 20. AND a plot twist. One that I was very excited to write since it was one of the first things I planned. Kinda puts a fork in the fic, but meh. Everything happens for a reason! ;D

Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Novaks

Dean woke to the sound of bickering in the room. He let out a groan and cracked an eye, only to see his little brother and Ashley having some sort of verbal fight. Something obviously was wrong, because Dean rarely heard his brother raise his voice at a woman that wasn't some type of creature or possessed. He opened both eyes and sat up with a huff. Tired of hearing the bickering nonsense, he said, "Thank you for the damn wake up call." The two hunters turned to face him, Sam freezing in the middle of packing his backpack and Ashley sporting a glare. "Now what's going on?"

Sam was first to speak, cutting off whatever Ashley started to say. "Jimmy's gone."

"Gone?"

"As in not here. He left," Ashley commented as she crossed her arms and sat down at the table, keeping the angry expression.

He pushed back the covers; thanking himself for being so tired that he stayed dressed, and got out of bed. "Well, where'd he go? I thought you two were watching him?"

"We were. We got the room next door and I walked out for a few minutes. She," he said, pointing at Ashley, "fell asleep."

A look of guilt showed briefly on Ashley's face and Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Why didn't you take off with Tori and go look for him?" he asked in a gruff tone.

The two exchanged glances before Ashley said, "Tori's…gone, too. She took off last night when we were talking to Jimmy. I tried calling her. Sam's my witness to that." She frowned and uncrossed her arms, fiddling with her thumb nails in an anxious manner.

Dean made his way over to the bathroom. "You guys pack up the stuff and give me ten minutes. Then we'll get going." He didn't bother to say anything else, since they all knew where they had to go. It was obvious Jimmy was headed to his home in Illinois and it wasn't all that far of a drive. A few hours tops. Walking was another thing if Jimmy was on foot. He rubbed an eye and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

The car ride was nerve wracking for Ashley. She was in the backseat of the Impala, staring at her phone and hoping Tori would call. A few times when she looked up, Sam would look back and give a smile as if he were checking on her.

She didn't want to try calling again, because she was sure Tori's voicemail would soon overload; but she wanted to try. Ashley flicked her cell phone open and dialed her friend's speed dial number, listening to the ringing until she heard Tori's normal voicemail message. This time she didn't leave a message. Instead, she shut the phone and tossed the phone next to her.

As she leaned forward and buried her head in her hands, Sam asked, "No answer again?"

"No," Ashley mumbled against her palms. "It's just irritating now."

Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah. I know how that is."

She looked up, propping her chin on her hands and looking at Sam. He looked at Dean with something like a glare and Dean glanced at him. "What? What're you looking at me for?"

A small laugh escaped her for the first time that day and Sam turned to face her again. "He does the same thing," he commented.

Dean cleared his throat, looking at his brother in annoyance. "We should be there soon. Quit the chatter it's getting on my nerves." Before either of them could respond, Dean turned up the radio and the rendition of Metallica's "Turn the Page" blared through the Impala's speakers.

Ashley sat back and just listened to the song. It was one of her favorites to listen to while driving. Hell, it was just one she loved because the lyrics talked about the type of life she lived on a regular basis. She tapped her foot to the chorus and relaxed. The past few hours she'd been way too sense and she really needed to let go of it all. _Tori's fine,_ she told herself. _She can hand herself against the usual creatures if she runs into one._ The thought did little to reassure her, but it had to do.

The chorus came around again and Ashley could hear someone singing. She looked to Sam. It wasn't him. It was Dean, and he looked happy. _Dude, share the joy or something. I'm stressing out over losing two people._ Rolling her eyes, Ashley picked up her cell phone and started to stare at it again.

* * *

They just entered Pontiac and the sky was beginning to darken. "Okay, where's it again Sammy?"

"Uh, turn here," Sam said while pointing to the right of the intersection they were stopped at. Dean turned the wheel and Sam said, "It should be near the end of this road."

He nodded and continued driving, glancing back over his shoulder at Ashley. She'd been silent for the past hour and it was bothering him. All she did was stare at her phone or fiddle with her jacket zipper. He huffed; about to say something to her when there was a ringing sound.

Both he and Sam looked over their shoulder to see Ashley open her phone and say, "Tori?" Dean turned his attention back to the road, crossing his fingers it was either Tori or Jimmy. Maybe even both. "You bitch, where are you?"

Exchanging looks with Sam, they could only assume it was Tori. Dean was fairly certain she wouldn't talk to Jimmy like that.

"What? Keep watch. We should be there shortly," Ashley told her friend on the other end of the phone. She shut the phone and took a breath. "Drive faster and watch for the Camaro. Tori said Jimmy might be in trouble."

Dean took another glance at her, seeing worry on her face before speeding down the road.

* * *

Tori was itching to get out of the Camaro and knock on the door to make sure everything was okay. The shadows she could see in front of the big window just had something click in her mind that there was trouble inside Jimmy's house. But she said she would wait. And that's what she was doing.

She heard the roar of the Impala and it pulled over in front of Jimmy's house with a slight screech. Dean, Sam, and Ashley all clambered out of the car. Tori followed suit and got out of the Camaro. "They've got demons inside," she told the trio as she approached.

Dean didn't waste another second and hurried up the porch, letting himself into the Novak house. Tori followed Sam and Ashley in and found themselves face to face with two demons. Two got knocked down to one though when Dean got a hold of the possessed man from behind and used the demon killing knife on his throat in a quick swipe.

The other demon, possessing a woman had been grappling with Jimmy on the floor until she saw them. She got up and went to run; but Sam held out a hand, stopping her. "Go! Get them out of here!" Sam grunted.

Not being needed to be told twice, Tori helped up the young blond girl and shooed the family out the door with Ashley. Dean didn't follow, so she assumed he was helping Sam. The woman she assumed was Jimmy's wife ran around the side of the house to grab something as they stood cautiously with Jimmy and his daughter.

Dean and Sam came hurrying down the porch steps. "Where's your wife?"

"Right here," she said, rushing over and handing a coat to the young girl.

"C'mon, get in," Sam told them.

Tori made her way across the street to her car with Ashley leading the way. She didn't fight when Ashley hopped in the driver's seat. This wasn't the time for that. Her friend quickly started the car and peeled out, following the black Impala.

She wanted to say something, anything; but didn't know what. Tori knew Ashley was pissed off and irritated that she just took off like that the previous night, but she couldn't take the stress. All because of something she had no control over. She knew Ashley couldn't relate or even understand. What she wanted was a little acceptance. It's all she ever wanted.

* * *

She put the car in park a few feet away from Dean's and turned it off, still staring through the front windshield angrily. Tori hadn't said a word the whole way to the parking garage that the Winchesters led them to. No type of apology, no type of explanation, nothing. It just fired her up even more.

Ashley got out of the car, slamming the door and grumbling as she saw Dean and Sam get out. Jimmy followed and the three started discussing something. She would've walked over, but she didn't want to get involved. Guilt was still hanging over her head about letting him go. This was mostly her fault that his family was attacked.

"You okay?" she heard Tori's voice quietly ask after the passenger side door opened and shut.

"No, I'm not okay," Ashley near shouted. "You took off, then this. What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted.

Tori crossed her arms, making her way over to the front of the blue Camaro with a shocked look on her face. It was as if she couldn't believe what Ashley was saying. "I was thinking I could check on Jimmy's family for him. Maybe give him a little reassurance that they were alright."

"Then you should've said something instead of storming out like a bratty kid!" She could hear her blood pounding in her ears and huffed. Tori didn't say anything back at that. Either she was at a loss for words, or just not used to being yelled at. Ashley rarely did it before, mainly because she never went off and did something so stupid and reckless.

Someone cleared their throat and Ashley turned, seeing Sam standing there with a concerned look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Ashley snapped. She huffed and shook her head. "Sorry Sam," she mumbled.

The younger Winchester gave a shrug in response. "It's alright, but uh, I have a favor to ask you two."

"A favor?" Tori asked. Her voice sounded to be close to a whisper, making Ashley feel bad for yelling.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We need a car for Jimmy's wife and daughter to use." He eyed the Camaro with a hopeful expression. Ashley would say yes in a second, but it wasn't her car. She looked at Tori, who hesitated.

After a moment of silence, Tori nodded. "Give him the keys, Ash."

She never expected that answer, but Ashley tossed the keys in Sam's direction anyways. "Thanks. I'll give these to them. Maybe we can arrange something so you can get it back down the line."

"No rush," she told him with a forming grin. "We'll just tag along with you two, if it's okay…?"

"Yeah, definitely. Dean shouldn't mind. It's not like you guys are entirely strangers anymore." He flashed the two a smile before making his way back over to Jimmy and his family, and handed off the keys to his wife.

Ashley watched, leaning against the Camaro thoughtfully. "Sorry," she heard Tori say.

"Don't worry about it." Ashley sighed and stood upright, only to walk over to the Impala when she saw Sam in get the passenger side. It was her signal that they were about to leave. She looked back to see Tori following her and Jimmy saying his final goodbyes to his family. The sight was depressing. A family having to suffer just because of demons.

Shaking her mind clear, Ashley opened the door and crawled to the middle of the back seat and sat. Tori and Jimmy then got in and she saw Dean get in the driver's seat to start the car. Tori poked Ashley in the arm and she looked at her friend curiously. She pointed at Jimmy and Ashley nodded. She put a hand on Jimmy's arm to reassure him and he looked at her with a faint smile as the car drove out of the parking garage.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, the distinct sound of a cell phone ringing could be heard in the Impala. Ashley was between Tori and Jimmy in the back seat, both of them leaning on their windows in a lazy fashion. She looked to Dean and Sam, and watched as Sam pulled out his phone saying, "It's mine."

He answered it and looked back at Ashley. "Get Jimmy. It's for him."

She nodded and gave the half asleep man a nudge. "Jimmy?" He blinked awake, a curious look in his eyes. "Someone's on the phone for you," Ashley told him in a soft voice.

Jimmy sat upright and let out a sigh, holding a hand out for the phone. Sam gave him it and he said, "Hello?" Moments after his greeting, the angel vessel's eyes went wide. "Oh my god."

"What?" Ashley questioned, giving him a poke.

He batted her hand away and said, "Fine. Just don't, okay?" From the sound of it, something was wrong. Jimmy seemed angry over whoever was talking to him on the other end of the line.

"Who was it?" Sam asked. "It sounded like…"

"My wife," he cut him off. "They've got her and Claire. We need to go help them," Jimmy pleaded. Sam exchanged a worried look with Ashley and then Dean. Tori was still asleep somehow through their heightened commotion. "Please."

From the front seat there was a grumbling of words. Ashley figured it was Dean as he said, "Where are they being held?"

"You passed it a mile back. The empty warehouse."

Ashley tried the best smile she could muster in the situation and told Jimmy, "We'll get them and they'll be safe. Don't worry."

"I hope so…"

* * *

The car came to a stop and the low rumble that lulled Tori into a half sleep went away as the Impala was shut off. She sat up and looked next to her, only to see Jimmy and Ashley getting out of the car. Following their lead, she got out of her side and shut the door.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come along, so that's exactly what we're gonna do," Dean said. He and Sam were out of the car. Tori could only assume something was going on.

"We'll work out way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam told him.

Tori looked at Ashley, confused. She wasn't sure what was happening since she'd been dozing most of the ride. Ashley raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Jimmy, who was putting his tan trench coat on and glaring at a huge warehouse they were parked next to.

She looked at the brothers as Dean said, "All you gotta do is stall and stay calm. Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm?" Jimmy quickly replied. "This is my family we're talking about."

"Listen to me, this will work, you understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt," Dean went on to say.

Jimmy turned to look at Dean. There was pure disbelief written all over his face. Tori wondered if he even trusted them at all…

"Give me a minute, okay?" He turned, walking towards the building and going around the corner towards where she could only assume was an entrance.

"Dean, they don't expect him to be alone," Ashley said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jackets. She had a point. The demons would know that Jimmy had hunters with him if they got to his wife.

Sam gave a slight nod and sounding tired himself as he said, "This is probably a trap."

The older Winchester squinted, looking like he was thinking. "Yeah, I know." He glanced at Ashley and Sam, then Tori. She could tell he didn't want to see any more bloodshed. "That's why I have a plan." A slight smile slid onto his face to reassure the group.


	9. Next Step

A/N: i'm so happy to finally be putting this chapter up. It's my favorite by far, just because of all the different emotions the characters go through and the end of the Rapture gives for so much in the next chapter. I have yet to finish writing the next chapter, but Hellatus right now is killer so I plan on working on it during my rewatch.

Please please please drop a review! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Next Step

His plan was simple enough, or so Ashley thought. It seemed fool proof. Sam and Tori to go one way, while she and Dean went the other. They both just needed to get closer enough to lend a hand to the family. And it was a pretty sure there would be a demon or two inside waiting for them. Never did they expect four.

Dean and Ashley were making their way along the far right corner, only hearing faint mumbles of words. Out of nowhere, two bulky demons stepped in front of them. One made a grab for Ashley and Dean swung a fist to hit them. The first one stumbled back but the other already had a punch ready. Dean got hit in the face hard and Ashley gave said demon a shove.

When she shoved, the demon immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her around. She winced as her arm was pinned behind her back, and went to elbow the man in the stomach when he stopped her. Ashley looked to Dean and saw the other demon beating on Dean. She shook, trying to get free from the grip; but it didn't work.

She was forced to walk down a hallway and around a corner. Behind her, she could hear Dean's ragged breath as he was assumedly forced to follow. They turned the corner and Ashley saw both Sam and Tori being pushed along, too. A woman had a hold of Tori's long hair and Sam's arms were being held in a similar fashion to her own.

"Nice plan Dean," Sam said through a shaky breath.

"Yeah well…nobody bats a thousand." Ashley glanced over at Dean, struggling a bit with the man holding her arms behind her back before her eyes shot to Jimmy.

He looked okay. Nervous and shaken up, but otherwise calm. Almost a few feet away she saw his daughter tied up in an old wooden chair. Frowning at the sight, she struggled more. Brining kids into it just seemed wrong to her, even for demons. But then again, they _were_ demons.

"Got the knife?" Jimmy's wife asked, looking at the woman who had Tori by the hair.

Ashley looked over at Tori, who just seemed like she was in pain; as said possessed woman held up the demon killing knife proudly.

Jimmy's wife, who Ashley finally realized was possessed, said, "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean chirped from his spot.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sorta like a milk run," she said through a sigh and a small raise of her eyebrows. "Now look who landed in my lap." She looked at Ashley for a moment, and there was a twinkle of knowing in her eyes.

Sam took in another breath and said, "Well you got us. Okay. So let these people go."

"Aw Sam, it's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh?" Jimmy's wife smirked at the younger Winchester, raising an eyebrow. Her amused expression faltered for a moment as she said, "And now for the punch line: everybody dies." She pulled a gun from her coat pocket and cocked it as it was pointed at Sam.

Ashley winced inwardly, not wanting anyone to get shot. She watched as the gun stayed pointed at Sam for a moment before the woman turned and fired at Jimmy. He let out a shout and dropped to his knees, holding his hands around the bullet wound in his stomach.

Immediately, Ashley shrieked. Both worried and angry over the action. She glared at his wife before her eyes went back to being focused on Jimmy. The blood was pouring from her wound. His wife said something else before pocketing the gun again, something she didn't hear because she was hyper focused on the gushing wound.

She noticed the woman who was restraining Tori had let go and walked over to the daughter. Ashley's eyes flickered to Tori and noticed both she and Sam were being held by the same possessed man now.

By the time she looked at Jimmy's daughter again, she heard the cry of pain. Ashley noticed the others were taking the chance to break free and fight back. For a moment her eyes went back to Jimmy, filled with worry. But she realized if he was to be helped, she had to get free.

Sending a kick back at the man, he loosened his grip and she spun around to knock her elbow up and into his chin. He stumbled and she threw another punch at him before he made a grab for her neck with his large hands. Ashley didn't move in time and felt his grip tighten around her neck, beginning to cut off her air supply quickly.

It only took a moment for her to let out a strangled gasp for breath and stars to start forming in front of her eyes. Something made the man drop her and Ashley looked to see Tori had sprung at him from behind, angrily throwing a punch or two at him. She took the chance while Tori was distracting him and swung her leg for a sweep kick.

The man fell and Jimmy's daughter approached them, touching a hand to the man's forehead as he laid on the ground. Someone pulled Ashley to her feet as she watched a bright light fill his eyes and mouth. She watched Tori scramble back a few feet and looked to Dean, who had helped her up. Her lower lip quivered and she remembered Jimmy.

Ashley looked over at Jimmy and saw he was in worse pain. Dean let go of her arm and she saw Jimmy's wife on her knees, coughing over a black spot on the ground. He helped her up, glaring at Sam the entire time. When she looked to Sam, his mouth was covered in…blood? Her jaw dropped. Thoughts ran through her head about why and how, but they got pushed aside when she heard a voice talking.

She turned to see Jimmy against a pillar, talking with his daughter. He groaned and grimaced, causing Ashley to frown. She took in a breath, keeping herself together. It wasn't like she'd never seen someone hurt, but she was always there to help when someone was. Part of her was beating herself up in her mind. She could be helping…

A bright light came from where the two were and Jimmy seemed to get better. His daughter fell to her knees, breathing heavily and he stood up, a blank look on his face as he approached. His wife looked at him once before hurrying over to help her daughter. Ashley looked at Tori, who was beside her, with bewilderment. Was Cas back? Tori shrugged, obviously not entirely understanding either.

Looking at Jimmy again and wondering if it was Cas, the expression on his face gave her the answer she was looking for. Jimmy showed emotion, and this man… Even though they had the same face, he wasn't. Castiel was back. The faintest of smiles snuck its way across her face as he watched the wife and daughter hug by the pillar.

"Cas, what were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked as Castiel began to walk away from the group.

He turned and looked at Dean, the somber look hardening. "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean." Castiel paused for a moment. "I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you." He stood there for a moment longer, staring at Dean almost angrily.

* * *

The words were harsh. Ashley saw Dean looked almost shocked by them. She herself didn't understand, but they struck her. What could've happened in Heaven that made him say that? Her lips curved into a frown as they watched Castiel leave them.

Tori offered to take Jimmy's family back to their place once they all got outside into the cool air. Ashley was quiet and didn't protest to her asking and Dean walked away to make a phone call. Sam stood nearby against the back of the Impala, wiping the blood from his mouth. Tori knew why he did it, but she just didn't get why he couldn't kill the demons without it. She chose not to think about it as she opened the door to the back seat of her car, which was thankfully, parked around the corner from the Impala.

The Novaks got into the backseat and she shut the door, turning around to see Ashley was already in the passenger seat of the car quietly. She was concerned about her friend, but let her be. When something was wrong with Ashley, she would talk about it when she was ready.

Instead, she made her way over to Sam. He glanced at her and she could tell he was worried. "You okay?"

He nodded. "For now. I've got a feeling I won't be shortly."

"How come? Because of the…blood?" She whispered the last word because she didn't want to press the subject, but she knew how it felt after having it. It was like a downhill run, in her opinion.

Sam shrugged, worry becoming clearer than before. "Dean still didn't know. He'll probably fly off the handle."

With a light sigh, Tori put a hand on Sam's arm and said, "I'm sorry. Maybe it's best if you, I don't know, stop with the blood then?"

"I can't," he said immediately. "I need it so I can keep pulling demons from people like I did tonight. Otherwise, we kill the host bodies and the body count doesn't need to get any higher."

She nodded, thinking he was either very stubborn or just so set in his ways he couldn't change. Tori gave him a sympathetic look before remembering that the Novaks and Ashley were already in the car and waiting. "We're gonna get going. The family's shaken up and I think they just wanna get home." Sam gave a silent nod and she told him, "Think about what I said. Call if you need to talk or something."

"Thanks," he said as she turned and walked back to the car. As soon as she opened the door and got in, she knew the hour drive would seem longer than ever.

* * *

She didn't realize that the car started and left the warehouse, nor did she notice that they stopped and dropped off Jimmy's wife and daughter at their home. Ashley only noticed her surroundings when she heard a faint ringing. She blinked a few times before realizing it was her and pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello?" For a second, she didn't even recognize her own voice. It was quiet and cracked instead of loud and strong.

"_I've got something for you two. Ain't got any other nearby hunters that can take care of it."_

"Bobby?" She was partly still out of it, so the voice on the other end of the phone sounded somewhat alien at first.

"_Who else?_" he snapped.

She went silent for a moment, furrowing her brow. "Sorry. We've just had a lot going on."

"_So I've heard._"

"Why don't you ship the case to Dean and Sam? …Not that we won't take it or anything, I mean."

There was a huff from Bobby's end and he said, "_They're…on their way here. We've got a little problem to deal with._" He cleared his throat. "_It's a half an hour away from my place. You got a pen and paper?_"

"Not right now… Text me the address. We can make it in a couple hours if I drive."

"_Alright. You two jus' be careful. There's a storm coming._"

Without another word, she snapped her phone shut and Tori got back in the driver's seat. She looked at her curiously and said, "Hey…"

"Head back towards Bobby's. We've got a case." Her phone went off again and she opened it, seeing the address of their next destination and some information. "Everything's already done research-wise. Just a salt and burn."

Tori nodded and started the car. "I'll just drive a little faster than usual," she said with a subtle smirk.

* * *

They got to the cemetery a few hours later, pulling up as a light fog was starting to form. Tori hated driving through fog, or just speeding in general. And she sped most of the way there because Ashley insisted. She got out of the car and circled around the back. Ashley was already back there and Tori used the key to open the trunk and lifted the false bottom to their small weapon bed.

Ashley pulled out a canister of salt and the flask of holy water, glancing at Tori with a raised eyebrow. Tori saw the look and said, "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged pulling out the shovel from the far back of the trunk. "You were just really quiet the whole way and now you're all raring to go. It's weird."

"Weird nothing. We have a ghost to fry. Keep your head in the game, Tor." Ashley gave a slight glare before taking her two containers and starting towards the headstones.

Tori grabbed a flashlight before shutting the trunk and following after her at a jog. She was walking fast too, which usually set off the alarm that she was annoyed. "Seriously?" she said. "You wanna talk about anything?"

Stopping and turning on her heel with her hair flipping wildly behind her, Ashley said, "I don't want to talk. Stop asking. All I wanna do right now is char some bones and then find a place to sleep."

She sighed. _This is why I never ask…_ Tori rubbed her face with the back of her hand and proceeded to follow Ashley. She shined the flashlight on some of the headstones, looking for the one Bobby mentioned in the text. "What was the name again?"

"Uh, shit…" Ashley stopped and hung her head. "I deleted the message, but I'm pretty sure it was Robert Rickson." She shrugged. "Or something like that. Just look for Robert Erickson."

An eyeroll was the only response Tori gave. Ashley did that a lot, even though she was raised a hunter. She always blamed it on bad memory, but tonight she didn't say anything about it. This caused Tori's suspicion to heighten even more. She shined the light on a few more headstones before she finally found one with the name Robert Rickson. Instead of calling for Ashley, who was numerous steps ahead, she cleared her throat rather nosily.

Ashley stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You got it?"

"Robert Rickson. He was only dead for a few years. Bobby mention what happened?"

As she made her way over to the grave, Ashley said, "Murdered. His ex-wife killed him, pulled his heart out, and stomped on it." Shock overcame Tori as she shot a sideways glance. "And no, I'm not kidding. At all." Ashley cleared her throat and went on to say, "So, the wife was found dead in jail, same way and then he went on to kill her new husband. Bobby wanted us to kill first and ask questions later."

She held out her hand for the shovel and Tori handed it over. "Just the wife and husband?"

"Oh, their dog, too." Ashley jabbed the shovel down into the ground to start the digging process.

Tori shook her head, holding the flashlight at arm's length. "I can honestly say, that's gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever heard yet."

Picking up a shovelful of the earth, Ashley smirked. "No. There's weirder. You're just a rookie."

"I'm not having the rookie fight with you again," Tori grumbled as she sat down on the grass.

* * *

It took almost an hour of shoveling and listening to Ashley gripe, but the grave was dug out. Tori took a few turns to do it, but Ashley liked doing the shoveling part and the light of the match. That only left Tori to play flashlight holder and douser.

Ashley was neck deep into the open grave and she jabbed the shovel down into something solid. "Hey, we got ourselves a coffin!" she said happily.

Tori rolled her eyes and steadied the flashlight. "Okay then ms sociopath, open it and let's get this done."

She used the shovel to stab the coffin a few times before a hole busted in it. Ashley wedged the shovel in and popped it open, standing in it for a moment before climbing out of the grave. "Douse away," she said taking a breath and leaning on Rickson's headstone.

Standing up from her crouch, Tori put the flashlight down and moved over to where she sat the holy water and salt down earlier. She grabbed them and quickly dumped most of the containers over the skeleton. Already, she could hear her friend fiddling with a lighter.

"My turn?" Ashley questioned with a certain giddiness to her tone. Tori rolled her eyes and gave a nod. "Yay." She flicked the lighter a few times until it lit. "Rest easy now, Robert."

The bones should've gone up in flames, but they didn't. The lighter never even dropped into the grave. Tori looked over at Ashley curiously and saw she was frozen to the spot. Her mouth was moving, but there were no words coming out. Behind her, Tori could see a man with his arm extended and disappearing into her back. Her jaw dropped and she went to yell, but instead, she threw some of the salt towards the man. He disappeared before the salt could touch him and Ashley fell to her knees with a choked sound.

Tori moved to her side and took the lighter, flicking it easily and dropping it into the grave. The bones went up and Ashley continued to make the sound. It was as if she couldn't breathe. "Ash? Ashley, c'mon. Stop playing around," she said in a worried tone. "It's not funny…" Her voice faltered and she could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she took hold of her, leaning her back onto her lap.

There was an intake of breath and Ashley winced fiercely. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed onto Tori's jacket sleeve. When she opened her eyes again, Tori could see something was fading. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Tori said through a sob she was doing her best to hold back. It wasn't working though and it escaped her.

"Visit Cas," Ashley said quickly. It sounded as if someone was taking away her air when she spoke. "I'll visit Cas. Tell him that I…" She let out two quick breaths before going still.

Not believing what just happened, Tori shook her lightly. "Ash?"

Ashley didn't respond.

Her sobs came out and she broke down in a fit of tears, crying over Ashley's body. She sniffed, still crying as she looked at the very low flame that was still burning. Tori looked at her lifeless body in her arms for a moment and tried thinking as she continued to weep. _No. There's just no way. She's not dead. She's not dead…_


End file.
